


actions and consequences

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn hasn't stopped thinking about Harry since that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	actions and consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeri_1116](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeri_1116/gifts).



> part two of just want you to be happy.

It's been four days, and Zayn still can't look at Harry the same. 

When he looks at Harry now all he can see is the way he layed boneless and panting, whining and whimpering. Zayn still has the scratches on his back as a constant reminder, also, because apparently Harry likes to  _really_  dig in. 

The boys had noticed when they were changing for a show the next night. Louis laughed and five starred him right on the deepest cut, making Zayn wince and shove him into a rack of clothes. 

And now when he lays alone in his bunk on the tour bus, he wonders if it'd be weird to text Harry to come for a cuddle, missing the soft and sleepy snuffles Harry was breathing into his neck when he woke up that morning.

Harry, being as in tune with Zayn as ever, must understand that Zayn needs some space, also. He doesn't bring it up, doesn't push it like the rest of the boys when Zayn sneaks off to his bunk early to be alone and just  _think._  

When Zayn thinks of Harry now, he thinks that he wants to lay him out and ruin him, wants to cuddle him and tell him how gorgeous he is and listen to the random thoughts he has at 2AM, which like, what the  _fuck?_

\- x -

They go to a club again two weeks later, and Zayn pulls a girl with long brunette hair and green eyes that are so incredibly dull compared to the ones that pop into his mind half way through. When he finishes, he has to bite down sharp on his tongue to hold in the 'Harry' threatening to come out of his mouth.

He can't look her in the face after that, just throws the condom away, tugs on his boxers and calls a cab for her. He turns his head at the last minute when she goes to kiss him goodbye so her lips hit his cheek instead of his mouth.

He falls asleep thinking of green eyes and silly dimpled smiles and even sillier tattoos.

\- x -

It's driving him fucking crazy, to be honest. It's been a month; he and Harry are mostly back to normal, but Zayn still thinks about it, and thinks about Harry, has done nothing sexual since that night with the girl he forgets the name of but wank over thoughts of  _That Night._

He thinks maybe one day he's going to go literally mental. Harry will smile at him in that soft way with big adoring eyes like he always does and Zayn will run away shouting and ripping out his hair and they'll find him in the forest talking to squirrels about pots and pans.

Liam, it turns out, has noticed that he's been particularly distressed and corners him in the kitchen on the bus when the rest of the boys are out doing God knows what. 

"You okay?" he asks, soft and patient.

"Top notch," Zayn replies, smiling weakly. 

"You're not, then." Liam decides.

Zayn sighs. It'd be nice if for once he wasn't so easy to read, because he's  _not,_  but when it comes to them, he might as well be an open book.

"C'mon now," Liam says, patting the seat next to him at the table, "tell uncle Liam wants wrong."

"Ew," Zayn says, taking his seat, "that sounds so perverted, you don't even know."

"Shut up," Liam tells him. "What's wrong?"

Zayn contemplates not telling him, but if he's honest, it's sort of weighing him down and he doesn't think he can handle it anymore, so he spills.

"Me and Harry hooked up one night, because we  _always_  get to fuck around and pull at clubs or wherever, but he can't because if it got out then Management would have his head, so I felt bad. And it was like,  _really_  good. And now I can't stop thinking about him."

"Alright," Liam says slowly. "So you and Harry had sex, and now, what? You want to do it again? Or is it more than that."

"We  _didn't_  have sex," Zayn corrects, "but, yeah, I want to do it again, but it's also more than that? Like - he's always been amazing, but since it happened I keep noticing all this shit about him in a completely different way. Like how fucking adorable he is with Lux and how sweet he is to the fans and he's always so fucking  _caring._  And, fuck."

Zayn sighs, stares down at his feet for ten silent moments. Liam waits patiently, like always. 

"I'm fucking in love with him, aren't I?"

"Well," says Liam, "you're kind of the one who gets to decide that, but it sure sounds like it, if I'm being honest. You never really even talked about Perrie that way." 

"Shit," Zayn breathes.

\- x -

Of course, the best way Zayn thinks to cope, is to get completely and utterly smashed. He goes to the club alone, has some drinks with some random guys that recognize him from  _'that one boyband'_  and ask for his picture. 

A car picks him up after three hours, and he manages, after five minutes, to get to the elevator. Luckily, there are no fans around to take pictures of him being a stumbling idiot.

He tries to be quiet, but he can't seem to stop giggling about absolutely nothing. Trying to get his key card out of his pocket, he loses his footing and falls to the ground in a heap, knocking his funny bone off a hotel room door in the process.

The door opens and of course, Harry peers out, blinking blearily. He catches sight of Zayn on the ground and frowns, but Zayn smiles up at him sweetly.

"Harry!" he cries happily, "Harry, help me up."

Harry does, getting his hands under Zayns armpits and hauling him up and into his hotel room. 

"Wait," Zayn protests, "my rooms not this room!"

Harry laughs at him, dumps him on the sleep-rumpled bed. "I know," he says, "you can stay with me in case you get sick, or something."

"Aw," Zayn coos, grinning up at Harry, attempting to keep his eyes open, "Harry's so sweet."

"Very sweet." Harry agrees, shaking his head fondly. He sits Zayn up, pulls off his jacket and shoes, then his shirt and pants.

Zayn sighs happily, glad to be out of his tight clothing and let his skin breathe. Harry tucks him under the covers and gets in on the other side, shutting off the bedside lamp. He doesn't even hesitate before he pulls Harry into him, tucking Harrys head into his neck and stuffing his face in his curls. 

Harry doesn't move, but when Zayn starts softly running his finger tips down his spine, he practically melts into him. 

"So pretty, Harry." Zayn mumbles sleepily.

Harry replies, but Zayn doesn't hear, already fast asleep and snoring softly.

\- x - 

Zayn wakes up alone, which isn't surprising, really. What is surprising though, is Harry coming out of the bathroom in his boxers shaking a towel through his hair.

"Why are you in my room?" Zayn asks.

Harry looks up, wide eyed and surprised before smiling. "S'my room, mate."

"Okay," Zayn says, "why am I in your room, then?"

"You got drunk and fell outside my door, so I brought you in." Harry explains, throwing the towel in the corner.

"Shit," Zayn laughs, "sorry, man."

"It's fine," Harry shrugs, sitting on the edge of the bed by Zayns knees.

Harry checks his phone, head tilted down, and Zayn watches silently, admiring his broad shoulders and the way his adam's apple bobs when he swallows.

"Harry?" Zayn asks a few silent moments later.

"Yeah, Zee?" Harry replies, not taking his eyes off his phone.

"I love you." Zayn says quietly.

"Love you too, mate." Harry replies easily, still not looking up. 

Zayn nods, sits quietly staring down at his hands for a few moments before asking "Harry?" again softly.

"Yeah?" Harry finally looks up, face open and friendly.

"I'm like, _in_  love with you." Zayn tells him.

Harry stares at him for a moment, not blinking. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Zayn nods.

Harry breaks into the biggest smile Zayns ever seen, then lunges at him, wrapping his arms around Zayns neck and kissing him so deeply Zayns toes curl.

Zayn pushes him onto his back, not breaking the kiss, and slots himself between his legs. Harry giggles into his mouth, wrapping his legs around Zayns waist while Zayn runs his hands up and down Harrys soft thighs.

Eventually, when they need to breathe, Zayn moves to sucking on Harry's neck, marking him and growling  _'mine'_  into his skin. 

Louis spots the love bite later that day, digs his finger into it until Harry yelps. Zayn hauls Harry into his chest and glares at Louis, brushing the curls out of Harrys eyes. Harry smiles up at him, eyes bright and loving, then snuggles his face into Zayns chest, squeezing him tight around the waist.

Liam smiles at him over Harrys shoulder, and Zayn grins back then presses a soft kiss to Harrys forehead, feeling lighter than he has in weeks.


End file.
